pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 600/Smite Raven's Point
Fight as a 600/Smite to profit of the luxurious weapons. Team Composition *''600'' *''Smite'' *''QZ'' OR *''Batman'' OR 600 Monk prof=Mo/Me Div=12+2 Prot=12+1+1SpiritBondof AbsorptionBreakerInverterAm Unstoppable!"AuraBond/build Equipment * Use lowest AL possible. * Survivor Insignias and Runes of Vitae. Also use the highest affordable Vigor Rune. * Caster weapon with 20% Enchanting. Shield with +45 when Enchanted and -3 when Enchanted is preferred. Use this to auto-attack and regain aggro. Variant *If having troubles with interrupts from the Destroyer of Deeds, use [of Resolve@3. You should only use this in the most rarest occasions. Smite prof=Mo/any Smit=12+3+1 Div=12+3Signetof JudgmentUral's Hammer!"WrathRetributionSpiritBondAura/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Vitae (and/or) Attunement. * Weapons: 40/20/20 Smiting Staff QZ prof=R/Mo Wild=12+3 Beast=12+1+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionAuraSpringBondSuccorOptional/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Vitae (and/or) Attunement. * Weapons: High Energy Staff Note *This can easily be done by a hero. Just give it a 12+3 Beast Mastery if you don't want to waste money. *Another thing how this can be done, which can speed up the run somewhat: prof=R/Rt Wild=12+3 Beast=12+1+3 Exp=3+3QuicknessZephyrof ExtinctionSpringOptionalOptionalSpiritsof My Flesh/build *Using this with a BiP, things can speed up, since you are able to move your spirits easily. Batman prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+1 Prot=12+1 Div=3+1Echoof JudgmentOptionalOptionalBondAttunementBlessingVeil/build Optional If Human *[Inverter *[Ural's Hammer If Hero *[Signet@14 *[Optional If QZ is human (Rit Variant) prof=Mo/N Smit=12+1+1 Prot=12+1 Blood=3Ritualof JudgmentOptionalOptionalBondAttunementBlessingSuccor/build Equipment * Armor: Radiant Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, Runes of Vitae (and/or) Attunement. * Weapons: 40/40 Smiting Set or Defensive set with +10 vs. Lightning. Main Usage 600 *Always keep up PS and sb. Only cast SoA in secure occasions, meaning that every spider is knocked-down. *Use SB if you really need it. IN QZ RANGE! *Use "IAU!" in times of knock-down, meaning when there are Shadow Vaettirs. *Pain Inverter to speed up your run. *Maintain Enchantments. Smite *Maintain 4-7 on the 600, 8 on yourself. Keep maintaining HW and SoJ (include "BUH!" for extra damage), but don't gain aggro. *Pre-cast SoJ and HW on the 600 before engaging. *Regain energy with Blessed Signet. QZ *Maintain Enchantments (R/Mo only) *Pre-cast spirits with SQ->QZ->Others *You are the first to cast, then the smite, 600 last (in combat). Batman *Maintain Enchantments. *Pre-cast Arcane Echo when spotting incubi. *Double-RoJ to kill the incubi, having some cover-enchantments to try and prevent inmediate death. *Aid in killing the Vaettirs. (But do not take aggro). If you do, then the 600 must prot you as long as he can. Difference with Mo/N *Maintain Blood Ritual on the QZ. *Maintain Enchantments. *Kill incubi with RoJ+Optionals. *Aid in killing the Vaettirs (But do not take aggro). If you do, then the 600 must prot you as long as he can. Dungeon Usage *Follow the dots on the map given on the right. This is the fastest way. Level 1 * Starting from Olafstead, head into Varajar Fells and fight your way to Olrun Olafdottir, who will give you the quest Defending the Breach. Make sure anyone you are running is coming with you otherwise they will not get the quest. From Olrun Olafdottir, fight your way through the cave to the dungeon. * When you zone into the dungeon, there will be two Stormcloud Incubus in the first chamber you are in. Pull them and have whoever you are running help kill them. * Flag your heros at the shrine, and have them cast all maintainable enchantments on you. Run towards the Ancient Vaettir in the middle of the chamber. Before aggroing, precast Protective Spirit and Spell Breaker. When you aggro him, a small group of Vaettir should pop up. Use "I Am Unstoppable!" to stop Signet of Judgment from knocking you down, and use Spirit Bond to stay alive. * When there are only Mist Vaettirs and the Ancient Vaettir left, have your group help kill them, and move onto the next room. * In the next room, there will be more Stormcloud Incubus. Pull the first group and have your group help kill them, then pull the second group and have your group help kill them. There will be another Ancient Vaettir in this room. Use the same method to kill it as before. A chest will spawn that contains an Until Torch. Use the nearby Flame Brazier to light the torch, and light the other Flame Brazier. * When both Flame Braziers have been lit, the northern and eastern doors to the chamber you are in should open. Take the northern path and activate the resurrection shrine to the north. From the resurrection shrine, keep heading north, killing mobs along the way and lighting any unlit Braziers. * Eventually, you will see another Ancient Vaettir. Kill it and the mob it spawns and another chest containing another Unlit Torch will spawn. Grab the Until Torch, and light it using the nearest lit Flame Brazier, and light the two unlit Flame Braziers near where the Ancient Vaettir was. The door behind where the Ancient Vaettir was should open. Drop the Torch and flag your heros at the doors entrance. In the room, you'll see a Reaper of Destruction. Prior to aggroing it, cast Protective Spirit and Spell Breaker. Aggro it and another group of Destroyers should spawn with it. Kill the entire group and pickup the Dungeon Key. * Run back outside the room, and head east, killing all mobs in the way. Eventually, you should reach a passageway heading north that contains Ice Traps. Although there aren't any mobs, they will pop up once you get near enough. So flag your heros back, and run towards the Ice Traps. Four groups of two Vaettir should spawn, though they all aggro separately. Kill all four groups, and run through the passageway of Ice Traps. Use your Dungeon Key to open the door. You don't need to kill any more groups here. Precast Protective Spirit and Spell Breaker, and run to the next level. Level 2 * When you zone into level 2, cast all maintainable enchantments on yourself. Follow the green dots indicated on the map to the right to the resurrection shrine, killing all mobs along the way. * Keep following the green dots on the map killing all mobs in the way until you meet another Ancient Vaettir. Kill the Ancient Vaettir, and grab the Until Torch from the nearby Chest. Keep following the green dots, while still carrying the Unlit Torch, until you see some Dryders. Drop the Torch, and kill all the Dryders. Grab the Torch, run back towards the lit Flame Brazier where you first found the Torch, and light the two Flame Braziers near the bridge to the north. The bridge should lower. Cross the bridge, and activate the resurrection shrine. You will see another Reaper of Destruction. Kill it using the same method as level 1. Once it and it's mob have both died, make sure the entire party immediately runs past the Reaper of Destruction's spawning point, otherwise groups of Destroyers will come and wipe your party. Do a big loop around and continue along the dotted green path, killing anything along the way. * Instead of completely retracing your steps, head north to the exit to level 3, remembering to kill everything along the way. Again, you should reach a point where you can just cast Protective Spirit and Spell Breaker and run to level 3. Level 3 * When you zone into level 3, cast all maintainable enchantments on yourself, and kill the first mob of Destroyers right in front of you. Keep heading south until you reach the boss zone. Flag your heroes at the last green dot indicated on the map of level 3 (right). Micro QZ, and Edge of Extinction on your Ranger hero, using Serpent's Quickness to permanently maintain them both. * Try to maintain Spell Breaker at all times as Destroyers of Thoughts will spawn, usually right next to you. * Try and aggro the Destroyers at the boss group slowly, taking your time. Pull smaller groups rather than a large group to avoid massive interruption. Once enough of the smaller groups have been killed, the boss will spawn, Plague of Destruction. Once the Plague of Destruction is dead, kill off the smaller mobs near the Destroyer Chest, collect your spoils, and rejoice. * Wait for the timer to hit zero so you will zone to where you get your quest reward. Rewards, Times and Advice *Raven's Point runs are pretty profitable. Runs can provide 10k-20k for every person tagging along. This is due to the low amount of runners, and the high request of the Eaglecrest Axe. But Wingcrest Maul can bring you a nice fortune too. *In Raven point you may find some Destroyer Cores, to craft the gloves. *Runs in Raven's Point will bring back at least 5k of your investment. *In Terms of Time, experienced runners may find 45-50 minutes a very nice time. Unexperienced find themselves grateful if they reach one hour. *Advice people to bring Pain Inverter, Alkar's Chemical Acid, damage skills for Ancient Vaettir. Also make sure they do not run along in the dungeon, but stay at your hero spots. Ping if you must. Do make sure they tag along when running to the dungeon, till the point they can take their quests. *When running some people, the best advice is to ask for money at the asuran spot. Make sure you don't go further, since you will active the destroyer spawn. Counters *Downtime of "IAU" knock-down. *Can't kill the Ancient Vaettirs due to non-tagging along players. *Draining your energy by spamming at high amounts. *Destroyers of Deeds.